A Drop In The Ocean
by whatsername11
Summary: It's the day Brooke has been dreading for weeks. She has to stand next to Nathan as he makes the biggest mistake of his life. Worst of all she has to pretend that she is happy for him. How can she be happy when she just wants to cry? Can she let her best friend & the guy she loves go? She has to make a decision that will either crush her or crush Nathan. A Brooke & Nathan oneshot.


Hey guys! So I got this idea in my head and decided to go with it because I was crazy bored at work! If you get a chance go read my other Brooke & Nathan story called Whatsername! Anyways hope you enjoy this oneshot!

* * *

A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
Cause you are my heaven.

Brooke Davis was dressed in her best, ready for the worst day of her life. Today she would stand next to Nathan Scott as he got married. She would be his best woman. And she would have to watch as her best friend married the wrong girl. That girl would be Haley James, a self-centered manipulative bitch. Haley and Brooke don't get along, which always make things tense. Haley hates that Brooke is Nathan's best friend, and she almost exploded when he told her that Brooke would be his best woman. But Nathan said he couldn't imagine anyone else being up there with him. It was Brooke or no wedding. Brooke loved that she was that important to him, but she just wished she was the one he wanted to marry.

As Brooke drove to the church she thought about Nathan and her.

They had been friends all their life. They met the first day of kindergarten on the bus ride to school. Since then they were inseparable. They would play together during recess, and go to each others houses after school. Their parents used to joke that they would end up together, so they might as well start planning the wedding. When they went to middle school Nathan joined the basketball team while Brooke became a cheerleader. The pair was always together, day and night. Everyone assumed they were dating, but they weren't. They were just best friends. His eighth grade year Nathan's team made it to their leagues championships. Brooke stood on the sidelines and cheered on her best friend. Nathan took the winning shot at the buzzer, winning by one point. The stands erupted and before all of the team made it on the court Brooke was in Nathan's arms. One of the greatest moments of their lives was spent together. She could remember that moment like it was yesterday.

Moving on to high school, the two grew even closer. Brooke's parents were never around. Nathan's dad was always on his case about basketball while his mom self medicated. He hated being at home, so he basically lived at Brooke's. They spent all their time together. Brooke helped him through the rough patches with his half brother Lucas. She listened to him when he vented about all the pressure he felt. He in return always watched out for her, and was the one who held her when she cried.

Around their junior year of high school Brooke fell in love with Nathan. Everything he did made her heart race. She loved her best friend, but kept it to herself. She couldn't let Nathan find out, she couldn't lose him. He was the only important person she had in her life. So Brooke hid away her feelings. It killed her, but she knew he would never feel the same way about her. The next two years she kept her feelings hidden. He was the sweetest guy she knew. He was protective of her, he always made sure she was okay, he could always make her laugh, and she knew everything about him. They would stay up all night talking, about their future, their dreams, and their fears. Nathan was the only person Brooke opened up to. Junior and senior year they went to prom together. And when Nathan won the state championships his senior year of high school, Brooke again was the one he hugged first. She was also the first one to know that he got a scholarship from Duke.

Before she knew it Nathan was heading to Duke, his dream school. While she was headed to Los Angeles to pursue her design career like she always dreamed of. Saying goodbye was one of the hardest things they ever had to do. They spent every moment that summer together. When Nathan brought Brooke to the airport she burst into tears. She kept saying she changed her mind and didn't want to go. Nathan had calmed her down saying nothing would change. That they would always be best friends and the distance wouldn't matter. Nathan reassured her that he would visit her every chance he got. She promised to come back for his first game. That was the day Brooke knew she could never love anyone more than Nathan. That he was the guy for her. She just had to work up the courage to tell him. They parted ways, and for the first time in years they were no longer a package deal.

Over the next four years the best friends stayed in touch. They were still close, but both were busy. Slowly the constant calls and texts faded to a couple times a week. They visited a few times a year, mostly Brooke to see Nathan play. Brooke was building up her company, which was starting to take off. While Nathan put all his effort into basketball, hoping to get drafted in the NBA when he graduated. Brooke would still call Nathan crying sometimes, and Nathan called every so often because he couldn't take his dad's pressure anymore.

October of Nathan's senior year of college he mentioned a girl to Brooke. He said they had been on a couple of dates, but it was nothing yet. She was also a senior, in the honors program at Duke. They had a chemistry class together, and she was saving Nathan's ass. Brooke didn't think much of it, knowing her and Nathan were meant to be. Even after all these years, she was still madly in love with him.

Nathan had always promised that when he was in the draft that Brooke would be the one he took to the ceremony. Instead Brooke found herself watching the long boring program on her couch. When the Lakers called Nathan's name, Brooke almost fell off the couch. Nathan would be coming to LA. He would be in the same city as her. She jumped up in joy. But when the camera flashed to Nathan she saw a girl sitting next to him. As he got up he kissed her, and then walked to the podium to get his Lakers hat. Brooke froze. Who the hell was that? It couldn't be the girl Nathan had mentioned months ago. He never brought her up when they talked. Brooke felt her heart break; he took a girl to the draft. Not her. He broke his promise. She sat back down on her couch as tears began to flow. Would he be bringing that chick with him to LA? Brooke hoped not. He belonged to her. He always had, and always would. Nathan called her the next morning.

As she parked in the church's parking lot the conversation rushed back to her.

_Brooke was cooking eggs when she heard her cell phone ring. She walked to the couch where it was currently laying. A picture of Nathan was on the screen._

"_Dammit. I don't want to talk to him. Asshole…" Brooke said out loud to herself. She leaned down and pressed decline on her phone. She walked back to the kitchen and took the slightly burned eggs off the plan. "Another reason to be pissed at the bastard." She mumbled. As she opened her fridge to pull out some orange juice, the phone began ringing again. She rolled her eyes and ignored the phone. Finally she sat down with her plate of eggs and juice when her home phone went off. Brooke got up and grabbed the phone._

"_Jesus Christ Nathan! What do you want?" She yelled._

"_Damn Brooke. What crawled up your ass this morning?" He laughed._

"_Fuck you." She replied walking back towards her eggs. Brooke sat down and propped the phone between her shoulder and ear. "Seriously Nathan, what?" She demanded. All she wanted to do was eat her eggs and not talk to him. _

"_Did you watch last night?" Nathan asked. Brooke could hear his smile through the phone. Damn she loved this man. But she was still angry with him, and there was no way he was getting off easy._

"_Yeah I did. Because I have this super amazing and talented best friend, who has always dreamed of being in the NBA, ever since we were little. And I have had to play horse with him, and listen to his never ending talk about how he wanted to go pro. My best friend promised me years ago that I would be there to watch his dreams come true, because they had become mine too. So as promised he took me to watch the draft with him… Oh wait… nevermind…" Brooke replied, ripping into him. When she was pissed, there was no stopping her. She would keep going until she felt she had inflicted enough pain._

"_Oh shit… Brooke I totally forgot. I'm really sorry. You know I wouldn't do that on purpose. Don't be mad." Nathan said._

"_No Nate, I'm furious!" She snapped._

"_Brooke it's just a boring draft. You would have hated it." Nathan tried._

"_Just a boring draft. Nathan you have talked about that day since we were ten. You used to bring it up daily. And I believed in you, all the way back then. Every boys dream at ten was to go pro. But I knew one day you would do it. So I listened to all your dumb statistics and rambling. How many days did I spend playing one on one with you in the damn heat? Then you forget that you promised your best friend, that you would take her to watch the most important day of your life. Don't give me a bullshit excuse Nathan Royal!" Brooke yelled, getting angrier with every damn answer he gave her. _

"_Stop yelling at me Brooke Penelope!" Nathan boomed._

"_I will yell at you all I want Nathan!" She fumed._

"_Brooke, you know I love you. It was an honest mistake. I thought you would be happy for me…" Nathan said, his voice softening._

_Brooke felt bad, but she wasn't done yet. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, not yet._

"_Nate, I am happy for you. I can't even put into words how happy I am. You have wanted this for so long that it became one of my dreams too." Brooke replied._

"_Thanks Brooke." Nathan responded. "We are going to be in the same city!"_

"_I know. I can't wait! I've missed you." She said, starting to forgive him already. Damn that beautiful boy. Brooke Davis was the best grudge holder in all of America, but she could never stay mad long at Nathan. She loved him too much._

"_That's not even the best news Brooke!" Nathan exclaimed, and she could tell he was grinning again._

"_Let's hear it then." She sighed, as she took a bite of her now cold eggs. _

"_I'm getting married."_

_Brooke felt her heart drop. Her mouth went dry. He was marrying someone else. He really didn't love her, and he never would. The tears started pouring down her face. She took a sip of her juice, trying to force the eggs in her mouth down. But all she really wanted to do was be sick._

"_Brooke, you there?" Nathan asked._

"_Yeah…" Brooke croaked out. "Congrats." She forced, trying to cover the sadness in her voice. _

"_Thanks! Yeah I asked Haley last night after the draft." He said._

_That's the bitch's name. _

"_That's who was next to you last night." She replied. Brooke couldn't believe it. Nathan would never be hers._

"_Yeah. Brooke, will you be my best woman at the wedding? There's no one else I want next to me." _

_Brooke's stomach flipped over. She couldn't do it. There was no way in hell she could make nice at the wedding. She didn't even want to go as a regular guest. She couldn't watch as Nathan married someone else. She physically could not put her heart through it. But this was Nate. Her best friend. She had to do it. She couldn't do that to him._

"_Okay." She choked out. She could feel the hysteric tears coming and she wouldn't let it happen while on the phone with Nathan. "I've gotta go. I have a meeting I am already late for." She lied._

"_Thank you Brooke! I love you! Yeah I will call you later!" Nathan said._

_Brooke hung up the phone. "I love you too Nate." She said as she burst into tears. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom where she got rid of her breakfast. When she emptied her stomach she leaned against the wall .The rest of the day she laid in her bed crying, thinking about how she lost the love of her life. _

Brooke shook her head, she should have never said yes to Nathan. But she knew she could have never said no. She never could say no to him. She could have come up with an excuse, like a meeting or fashion show. Damn him. As she was considering putting her car in reverse and getting the hell out of there Nathan's mom Deb pulled up. Deb waved to Brooke as she got out of her car. Shit, she saw me. I can't run now. Brooke put on her fake smile she had perfected in order for this day, and got out of her car.

"Brooke! It's so nice to see you! You look beautiful!" Deb exclaimed throwing her arms around Brooke.

"Thank you! It's great to see you too Deb!" Brooke smiled. Deb had cleaned up in the last few years, and finally left Dan, Nathan's father. She was so proud of Deb for changing her life around.

"You know, I always thought you and Nate would end up together. I was so sure that you two would get married." Deb said.

Brooke nodded and smiled sadly. Deb could read her face and she reflected the sad smile.

"I hoped it was going to be you. I wanted to have you as an official daughter. I've always thought of you as one." Deb explained, hugging Brooke again.

Brooke couldn't hold back, and tears started falling down her face.

"I always thought it would be us too." Brooke replied. "Deb, thank you. That is an honor. You have always been more of a mom to me than mine was. I am so proud of you. The changes you have made, I just admire you so much."

This time Deb started crying. "Dammit. Why couldn't it be you Brooke?" She asked.

"I know Deb. Trust me, I want nothing more." Brooke cried.

"I don't like that Haley. I don't trust her." Deb stated.

"I agree. She was awful at the rehearsal dinner last night. She was rude to everyone, yelled at Nate in front of everyone, and freaked out on her parents." Brooke said, remembering the night before. Haley had been an absolute bridezilla. She screamed and cried over tens times. "I don't know what Nate sees in her."

"I know Brooke. I raised an idiot." Deb laughed.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh too.

"We better go in. Come on." Deb suggested. She took Brooke's arm and led her in. When they got in the church Deb hugged Brooke once more.

"Brooke, it will be okay, be strong." Deb said. Brooke smiled. "Remember, you know Nathan better than anyone." She gave Brooke a knowing smirk then walked into the chapel. What was that supposed to mean Brooke thought? Is that Deb's blessing to break up the wedding by telling Nathan she had feelings for him? Or to just stop the wedding? What the hell should she do?

She sighed and looked around. There was a door to her left and right. Behind one of the doors was Nathan. She wanted to cry just thinking about him. All of a sudden she heard a scream and angry yelling coming from her left. That was Haley's voice. Nate's door had to be to the right. She braced herself and walked towards his door. She knocked on the door and heard someone rustling.

"Who is it?" Nathan called.

"Me."

Nathan opened the door and pulled Brooke in. He was wearing his tux, and he looked amazing. Brooke couldn't help but think how she wished he was hers. He engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank God you're here." Nathan said.

Brooke forced a smile.

"I'm freaking out. Marriage is forever." He stated.

"I know Nate."

"Do you think I rushed into this?" Nathan asked.

"If you love her, really love her, that's all that matters." Brooke forced, trying not to cry.

"I'm just really nervous."

"Nate relax. Okay… think about your future. Imagine the life you want with Haley next to you? Are you happy?" Brooke asked, forcing the lump in her throat and tears in her eyes.

Nathan stood in thought for a few minutes.

"I mean I guess so…" Nathan trailed off.

"You guess so…?" Brooke questioned, causing her eyebrows to crinkle together. Nathan smiled, and then it fell from his face.

"Nathan. Are you happy now? Is Haley everything you want? Is she the girl you've always imagined marrying." Brooke demanded.

"She's not the girl I've always imagined marrying. But that's not the point right now. Yeah I guess I'm happy. I mean I'm not miserable. Sure we have our problems, but I'm happy for the most part." Nathan babbled.

"Nate. If you aren't one hundred percent happy, maybe you should talk to Haley and maybe work things out before you say 'I Do'." Brooke suggested.

"Don't tell me what to do Brooke! You don't know me!" Nathan snapped.

Brooke was taken a back. Did he really just snap at her?

"Yeah I don't know you that well anymore Nathan. I agree. The Nathan I know, who is my best friend, wouldn't go along with something he was uncomfortable with. But this Nathan, I don't know. Someone who is willing to get married even if he isn't sure it's for the best. Someone who never told me about his girlfriend until after he got engaged. Someone who isn't my best friend anymore. Someone who doesn't seem to care about me anymore." Brooke fumed.

"Give it a rest Brooke. I don't need you bitching at me." Nathan said.

"Nathan, I'm not bitching at you. I am trying to help my best friend. Nate, I want you to be happy. You deserve the best life you can have! I don't want you doing something that you will regret! I just want you to think everything through. Nathan, I just want you to what your heart is telling you!" Brooke pleaded.

Nathan sighed. "Brooke, I appreciate that you care. I just don't need you telling me what to do!"

Brooke looked at Nathan and she lost it. She had tears flowing down her face.

"Brooke, don't cry." Nathan tried, walking towards her. But Brooke put out her hand to keep him away. She wiped her tears away as she composed herself, then she began to speak.

"Nathan, I am looking at you right now and I don't even know who you are. You're not my Nathan. You aren't the guy who calls me when you can't decide on something important. You're not the guy who helped me write my homework every night when I broke my arm in fifth grade. You aren't the guy who started a fight in the school hallway because a couple of guys looked at me wrong sophomore year. You aren't the guy who climbed up that tree to save me when we were in seventh grade. You're not the guy who ran to the animal hospital at three in the morning when my dog got sick. You're not the guy who used to climb in my window during the night because you had to talk to me no matter the time. Nathan, you have changed. I know we are supposed to change when we grow up, but you've become someone totally different, someone unrecognizable. You aren't my Nathan Royal Scott. And that breaks my heart. I don't know how or why you changed. Maybe it was who you are destined to be or maybe it's because of Haley. Now that I think of it, it's probably Haley. You are acting just like she did last night. That is sad and appalling. You should be ashamed of yourself, because I definitely am." Brooke said, dissolving in tears.

They stood in silence for a few moments. Finally Nathan spoke.

"You really think I've changed?" Nathan asked. Brooke looked up and him with tears running down her face. She nodded her head. "I don't know what to say to that." He replied.

Brooke watched him for a minute before she spoke again.

"Nathan, you want to know my opinion." Brooke asked. Nathan nodded his head, before putting his head down to look at the carpet. "Nate, I think you are making a mistake. You are rushing into it. And Haley isn't the girl for you. You deserve better. I think if you go through with this wedding today, you will regret it for the rest of your life." The minute she finished, she realized what she had said. She had crossed the line. She knew that Nathan would be pissed, and because she told him what to do, he would do the opposite.

Nathan slowly raised his head until he was looking into her eyes.

"Is that what you really think? Or are you just saying that because you are angry?" He questioned his face serious and his tone calm.

"It's what I really think. Nathan you deserve so much more. Why don't you see it? Why are you settling for less? Why are you getting married when you know it's wrong? Nathan, if you get married today, I don't think we can be friends still. I will love and care about you for the rest of my life, but I can't support this decision you are making. I need you to think about it. Is this what you _really_ want? Is there anyone in the whole world you think you would be better with?" Brooke pleaded. She was trying to see if Nathan could ever love someone else. Particularly her. She couldn't stand around and watch him making the biggest mistake. She was throwing out anything that came to mind, desperately trying to get him to see why this marriage was wrong.

"What do you want from me Brooke?" Nathan sighed running his hands over his face and turning to look out the window.

Brooke looked at Nathan and weighed what she wanted to say. She could either say she wanted him to change his mind or she could say she wants him to do what he wants, or she could say what she has been dying to say for years. After today, if he went through with this, they probably wouldn't be friends anymore. She couldn't stand to see him miserable. Brooke realized that she had to say it. She had to tell him how she felt, or he would never know. She had to or else she will have to live with the what-ifs.

"I want you to be in love with me." Brooke whispered quietly. Nathan didn't move, and she wondered if maybe he didn't hear her.

She was thinking about running out the door when Nathan turned around. His piercing blue eyes met hers.

"What?" He asked. "Are you saying that you love me?" Brooke nodded. "You're telling me you love me, the day of my wedding in the church?"

Brooke nodded again, and looked at the ground.

"Brooke…" Nathan began but was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. The door opened and the minister appeared.

"Mr. Scott. It's just about time. Please come to the alter when you are ready." He said before smiling and closing the door. The room fell to silence.

"Nathan, I'm sorry. I really am. I am so sorry. I just had to tell you. I have loved you since high school; I just could never work up the courage to say something. And when you said you were getting married I decided I would never tell you. But once I realized today, that this was the end of our friendship, I had to tell you. I couldn't live with the what-ifs." Brooke explained as she started to cry again. Nathan just stood there looking at her, frozen.

"I know Nate. I am the worst best friend. First I fell in love with you, then I kept it hidden, and now I am telling you at your wedding. I'm sorry. But just know I'm not telling you that this wedding is a mistake because I am in love with you. I'm saying it because I think you will regret it." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Nathan Scott, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for this mess. I know this is it; this is the end of us. Our friendship is done. I understand. I just hope you have a great life. I hope you have a life filled with happiness, laughter, and love. I hope all your dreams come true. You deserve it all. Nate, I love you, I will always love you. Whatever you do, do it because you know in your heart that it's what you want." Brooke gave him a small tearful smile, then turned and walked out the door. As she shut the door she heard Nathan call her name. But she kept walking.

* * *

And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me

"BROOKE!"

Nathan stood watching the door. She was gone. Brooke had told him she loved him then left. Brooke Davis, his best friend, loved him. The girl he fell in love with in eighth grade. The girl he was infatuated with all through high school and college. The girl that he finally realized would never love him back. The girl he tried to replace with Haley. She loved him. She was _in love_ with him. He had to talk to her. Nathan ran to the door and flung it open. On the other side of the door was his friend Jake, who was in the wedding party.

"Hey Nate. Ready to get hitched?" Jake asked smiling.

"I've got to see her; I need to find her…" Nathan trailed off searching frantically for Brooke.

"Haley's waiting behind the door. You know its bad luck to see a bride before the wedding." Jake said.

"No not Haley." Nathan stated.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Jake questioned, worried by Nathan's odd behavior.

"No, no I'm not. I can't do this." Nathan replied.

"Nate, I think you need to calm down. What are you saying?"

"Haley and I need to talk." He snapped before walking to Haley's door. He banged on the door and waited for a response. Someone called through the door asking who it was. "Nathan." He replied. "I don't care if its bad luck, it doesn't matter. We are going to talk." He said before he opened the door himself.

* * *

It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
Cause you are my,

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away

Brooke sat in her old room at home. It was just like she had left it before she moved to LA. She had come back over the years of course, but she always left it the same. Pictures covered her walls, mostly of her and Nathan. She couldn't believe she actually told him she loved him, the day of his wedding. She was the biggest idiot. She ruined his day. But she had to tell him. She needed him to know.

She thought back to what had happened between them earlier. Nathan and her had never fought like this. Sure they had their disagreements, but she never walked away this upset before. This was worse then when Nathan told her he was getting engaged. And it finally dawned on her. Nathan and he were no longer friends. He would never forgive her for saying all those things. She sighed, without having him in her life maybe she could finally move on. But she knew deep down she couldn't, she would always love him.

She had slid out of her dress when she got home, and was now wearing one of Nathan's old Ravens shirt and a pair of her short shorts. She had wiped the little makeup left on her face off. Now she sat on her bed thinking. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't regret what she had said. He was being an ass. Haley wasn't the one for him. She had changed him, for the worst.

Fresh tears started rolling down her face. Had he gone through with it? Had Nathan married Haley? Or had he listened to Brooke? It would be over by now. Brooke had been moping around her house for almost four hours now. Secretly, she had hoped Nathan would chase after her. But her hope was fading. It had been hours. He wasn't coming. She never thought her heart could hurt this bad. Would it always feel like this? Now she understood the saying that you could die from a broken heart. She could literally feel pain in her chest that only got worse the more she thought about Nathan.

Brooke lay back on her bed. Maybe she could force herself to sleep. Maybe she could stay asleep until the pain went away. Maybe she could sleep until she no longer loved Nathan. She would have to sleep forever then, because she couldn't imagine a day where she wouldn't love him. She shut her eyes as tear after tear escaped. Would they ever stop? Brooke heard her window open. She must be imagining it. She wanted him to come to her so bad that her mind made up the sound. But it sounded so real. Then she heard someone lifting themselves up into her room. It wasn't Nathan; she knew he didn't love her. Maybe it was a murderer coming to get her. She wouldn't mind that right now.

She felt the bed give, the person had sat down. Immediately she knew who it was. She opened her eyes to find Nathan sitting on the edge of her bed with his head in his hands. He was still in his tux. As she sat up, Nathan jumped up, aware that she wasn't asleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said, looking to the ground.

"You didn't." She whispered. A silence fell over them.

Nathan spoke first. "Brooke… I'm sorry."

"No, Nathan, I'm sorry. I never should have said those things."

"You were right. You're my best friend; you have every right to tell me when you think I'm making a mistake. You are just watching out for me." Nathan said.

Nathan started pacing around her room. Brooke could tell he was trying to figure out what he wanted to say. He stopped in front of a picture Brooke had on her desk. It was of her and Nathan's junior year prom. Brooke had a long flowing red dress and Nathan had a tux with a matching red vest. Unlike a normal prom picture, Nathan had Brooke scooped up in his arms like he was carrying her. Brooke was laughing while Nathan had his cocky smirk on. She loved that picture, because he had taken her by surprise, and Deb had gotten it on camera. Suddenly Nathan turned to Brooke.

"Do you really love me?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah, I do Nate. I've loved you since junior year of high school." She replied, a tear streaming down her face. "I was completely mesmerized with you. I had never felt like that before. I still feel that way."

"Do you know what the best day of my life was?" He asked. His random conversation shift sent Brooke's head spinning. She had no idea where he was going. What did this have to do with anything?

Brooke thought for a few minutes, trying to collect all her thoughts, before she replied. "The day you got drafted." She said certain that was the answer.

Nathan shook his head. "The day we won the league championships in eighth grade. Do you remember that day?" Brooked nodded, answering Nathan. "But that's not why it was the best day of my life. It was because you ran up to me and jumped in my arms after I made the shot. And that's when I realized I was in love with you Brooke, I've loved you ever since."

Brooke's heart stopped, she forgot how to breathe, and she felt her stomach fly into her throat. "What?" She choked out. "But Haley…"

"My junior year of college I realized you would never love me. I had waited seven years for you. For seven years I was infatuated with you. All I thought about was you. I spent all my time with you. I lived and breathed Brooke Davis. But we were only best friends. And that killed me. I slowly started to understand that you would never return my feelings. So I decided I had to move on, even though it killed me to. I tried; I tried so hard to forget about you. But you were always on my mind. No matter what I did, my mind always went back to you. So senior year, I met Haley. She was pretty. And she made me feel special. She acted like I was her entire world. I had been waiting for that, wanting it for so long. We got along, and I was able to stop thinking about you when we were together. I thought that meant I was in love with her. But when we weren't together, you always came back to me. The way you smile when you are excited beyond words. The way you crinkle your nose and eyebrows when you're confused. The way that when you touch me, I feel a jolt throughout my body. So I figured that if I married Haley, I could make the feelings stop for good, because we would always be together. But every night I think about you before I fall asleep, and you're my first thought in the morning. So I started doubting the wedding. I kept thinking that maybe I should just tell you how I felt and see where it went. But I was scared. So I just went with the wedding." Nathan explained.

Brooke listened, feeling her brain spin faster. Nathan loved her. He had loved her for seven years. They loved each other. Tears started pouring down her face.

"Then you came in. I asked your opinion. And when you told me, I got angry. I was so frustrated that we would never be together. That you didn't love me. And there you were telling me to picture my future with Haley. And I couldn't. Then you asked if she was the one I always imagine marrying. That was always you. I thought we would end up together, I always did. And I snapped. Then you told me that you didn't know me anymore, and my heart broke. Because I realized that I had changed. And I hated who I was. I had become bitter because I wanted you to love me. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Then you told me it was a mistake, and I knew you were right. That I would regret it one day. So I asked what you wanted from me. Because you were trying to tell me something, I could tell, but you weren't saying it." Nathan said while running a hand through his hair. "Then what I have been wishing for the last eight years came true. You said you wanted me to be in love with you. And I was so shocked. Then I got mad. You were in love with me, but waited until my wedding day to tell me. I should have just told you then how I felt. But the minister interrupted, and suddenly you were saying that you were sorry. That you loved me. That our friendship was over. That I was making a mistake. My head was spinning, I was so confused. And you said you wanted my dreams to come true, and have a happy life. But I can't imagine a life like that without you. Brooke, you are my dream. You've been my dream since eighth grade." Nathan finished, tears brimming in his eyes.

Brooke sat cross legged in front of a standing Nathan. Her tears were flowing down her face. She tried to process everything Nathan had just said. He had just told her how he had felt. Nathan sat down across from her and wiped the tears from her face.

"When you walked out the door, I was shocked. You said you loved me. After you were gone I went to talk to Haley. I told her that it was a mistake. That I couldn't do it, because I wasn't in love with her. That you were the one for me. She was mad, she started yelling. She started swinging at me. I just told her that I was sorry, but she wasn't the one for me. She never would be. Because my heart belonged to someone else, always had and always will. So I went into the chapel and told everyone we decided to cancel the wedding. Then I had to go cancel the reception and deal with paperwork and fees. As I sat on in my car I tried to process everything. And I thought about how earlier today you asked me to imagine who I wanted to marry, and you came to my mind. I pictured our wedding, where I wouldn't be nervous at all, because I knew it was right. I imagined you looking breathtaking in your dress. Then I thought about our future. Our beautiful house that was just for us. And our kids; a girl with your hair and smile and my eyes, and a boy with my smile and your eyes and dimples. And I knew I had to talk to you, I needed to. Then I ran home to grab something. So now I'm here. Brooke, I love you. I love you so much. I am sorry for everything. I should have told you a long time ago, but I was afraid it would ruin everything. But I am telling you now, Brooke Penelope Davis, I love you." Nathan said as he took Brooke's hands in his.

Brooke looked up at him through her tears. Nathan was declaring his love for her. This is what she wanted to hear for years. She dreamed about it everyday, and this was so much better than she could have imagined.

"Nathan, I love you. I love you so much. I want all of that with you. I want to spend forever with you. I want to wake up to you, and go to sleep with you. I want to have those kids with you. I want to have everything with you. I have wanted this for so long." Brooke said looking into his eyes.

Nathan leaned forward and kissed Brooke. The first time they ever kissed. Brooke wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck while he put his hands on her cheeks. When they pulled away both smiled.

"That was so much better than what I dreamed of." Nathan breathed, pressing his forehead against hers.

Brooke giggled. "I agree."

"You look beautiful." Nathan said, as he kissed her again.

Brooke laughed, she was a mess. Her face was probably swollen from crying, and she was in an oversized shirt and short shorts. "I doubt that."

"No, you are. You looked amazing in your dress earlier, and you look just as great now. No matter what you wear or do, you always take my breath away." Nathan replied.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself Scott." She smiled looking at his tux.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was wearing this." Nathan laughed as he shrugged off his coat, took off his tie, and rolled up his sleeves. "Much better."

"Nate, I love you."

"I love you too Brooke. More than you will ever know. This is everything I have ever dreamed of. Only one thing would make it better." Nathan said. He leaned over to his jacket and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Brooke, I know this is crazy, but I bought this ring my freshmen year of college. I bought it because I was so sure we would end up together. I got it because I knew I would never be happy with anyone else, and it was the perfect ring. So I saved it until I was ready. It has been in my back drawer at home waiting for the day I finally got the courage. I know we haven't even dated yet, and I was getting married this morning, but when have I ever been rational and normal? I'm not saying we should get married right away, we could wait twenty years for all I care, I just love you so much that I want to make the promise now. Brooke Penelope Davis, I have been in love with you for the last eight years. You are the most beautiful, caring, genuine, funny, perfect girl I have ever met. I don't want to go another day of my life without you by my side. I love you, I love you, I love you. Even if I said it ten million times, it would still not even start to describe how much I love you. Brooke, you are my best friend, my rock. Will you marry me, and become my wife so we can be together forever?" Nathan asked as he opened the ring box.

Brooke had started crying when he had said he was sure they would end up together. She had always been sure of that too. She gasped when Nathan opened the box. It was an Irish claddagh ring. She had told Nathan that was her dream engagement ring when they were fifteen.

"You remembered…" Brooke cried.

"Of course I did." Nathan replied smiling.

"Yes Nathan, yes. I want nothing more than to become your wife. Nate, I love you. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Brooke exclaimed as she held out her left hand. Nathan slipped on the ring, and it fit perfectly. She flung her arms around Nathan and hugged him as hard as she could. When she pulled back she kissed him.

"Nathan Royal Scott, you are now mine. All mine. I get to hug you, hold hands with you, and kiss you whenever I want. And I am all yours. I am never letting you go, ever" She said as she pulled Nathan towards her. She leaned them back so they were lying together on her bed.

"Brooke Penelope Davis soon to be Scott, I love the sound of that. And trust me, there's no way you are ever getting rid of me." Nathan smiled, kissing the top of her head. Brooke leaned her head up so she could look at Nathan.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Brooke said as she hugged Nathan. She thought back to when they first met on the school bus, they came a long way from then.

"I feel the same way. I don't know what I would do without you." He replied, leaning down to kiss her again. "I think this might be the new best day of my life."

"This is _definitely_ mine." Brooke smiled looking up at Nathan. "I never thought this would happen when I woke up today. This morning I was devastated that I had to stand next to you while you got married. Then we fought, worse than we ever had. I told the man of my dreams I loved him. I walked out thinking we would never speak again. Then you came and told me you loved me too. And you proposed. Now we are engaged and I'm lying in your arms. There is no way anything else could ever top his day. I couldn't dream of a better day."

"I can't agree more." Nathan said, pulling Brooke closer to him.

Brooke looked down at her ring. She was going to marry Nathan. She was going to be Mrs. Nathan Scott. This had been her dream for so long, now it was a reality.

"My life is perfect right now." Nathan stated, pulling Brooke's attention back to him. "I'm going to be playing in the NBA this season, I told you I loved you and you felt the same way, and now you are going to be my wife. All that I ever wanted has come true." He finished, kissing Brooke again.

"You're right. Our lives are perfect." Brooke repeated. "We waited long enough for this to happen."

Nathan nodded. They laid in silence for a couple minutes before Brooke sighed.

"I go back to LA tomorrow." Brooke said, remembering she had wanted to leave town as quick as she could after the wedding. She looked up to see what Nathan had to say.

"That's okay." He replied, meeting her eyes. "I was going to wait until after the honeymoon to fly to LA, but I can go tomorrow."

"What?" Brooke exclaimed sitting up quickly. Nathan laughed, and sat up also.

"Well after the honeymoon I was going to go out to LA and live during the preseason, while Haley stayed here for a couple months. Now there's no point in waiting. I have everything packed. I will just move up the date with the moving company. That way I can go to LA with my fiancé." Nathan explained.

"Really?" Brooke asked. Nathan nodded. "You can stay with me at my apartment! Its small, but we could make do!"

"That would be great. I was thinking that maybe we could even buy a house, that way we can start our forever." Nathan said. "What do you think?"

"I think that's perfect. We can start right away when we get to LA. We've waited long enough to begin our forever together." Brooke replied kissing Nathan again.

A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
Cause you are my heaven.

You are my heaven

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it! I really enjoyed writing it! And if you want check out my other story Whatsername. Thanks for reading!


End file.
